Stratosphere
by notaguitar
Summary: Kotetsu and Barnaby watch a meteor shower. Short fluff.


"This is idiotic," Barnaby scowled lowly, mindlessly digging the heels of his boots into a patch of dirt.

"It's fun!" Kotetsu voice was insistent, powerfully cheerful. He playfully nudged his knuckles against the younger man's shoulder.

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here," Barnaby grumbled, leering up at the night sky. "What a waste."

The stars above Sternbuild twinkled as they always did, bright bulbs of light along the vast, mysterious navy blue ceiling. The darkest part of the sky lingered just above the two men, the stars clustered there seemingly looked down at the men as they looked up. Lights from Sternbuild shone high into the air, and the city itself was beautiful to behold from their vantage point. It was a cloudless night, ideal for stargazing. The moon hung high and huge, an enormous coin of brightness among the dim supporting stars scattered around it in an artful disarray. Both the natural and unnatural lights were beautiful, glowing with a softness that was somehow warm even in the evening's chilly weather. The two men sat together on a blanket, nestled close in the coolness of the night.

"You said you'd never seen a meteor shower, and this one's supposed to be great," Kotetsu said matter-of-factly. He turned away for a moment, reaching into the bag he brought with him. "Hot chocolate?"

"You didn't bring coffee?" The blond brought his knees closer to himself, resisting the urge to shiver.

"Hot chocolate's better."

With a sigh, Barnaby nodded, extending his hand as Kotetsu poured the contents of his thermos into a styrofoam cup.

"If nothing happens within five minutes, I'm leaving," Barnaby took the cup from Kotetsu, clutching it with both hands in an attempt to warm his slowly numbing fingers.

"Don't be a baby, it's not that cold," Kotetsu chuckled, pouring himself a cup of hot chocolate. "Besides, it'll be worth it."

"I should hope so," the younger man said sourly. He tipped back the cup, pausing to let the warm liquid touch his lips before he took a drink. As he drank, the hot chocolate sent a delightful wave of warmth down his throat, landing in his stomach with a comfortable heaviness. The taste was sweet and simple, even making a random area outside feel as cozy as his own home.

"It's good right?" Kotetsu grinned, nudging an elbow against Barnaby. "Better than coffee."

With a reluctant shrug, Barnaby nodded. "It's warm, at least."

"I told you to bring a heavy jacket," Kotetsu's voice was fatherly, nearly scolding, as he eyed Barnaby. "Here, use the blanket." Setting his cup onto the grass, Kotetsu eased the blanket off his shoulders, opening it to spread across Barnaby.

"No, I'm fine, really." Barnaby moved away as he insisted. "I don't need that."

"You're shiverin', c'mon," Kotetsu grumbled, moving closer. "Just put it on!"

"I don't want it!" Barnaby's shout carried out into the night sky and he began edging off of the blanket and onto the cold grass. His hand recoiled as it touched the dampened earth, a chill rolling up his arm in a frigid pulse.

Registering Barnaby's outright displeasure, Kotetsu frowned. Before he could say anything, he suddenly looked thoughtful, like a light bulb switched on in his head. Stretching the blanket as wide as he could, he slung one corner over his shoulder, holding the other open to Barnaby.

"Why don't we share it?"

Mentally judging the amount of space the blanket offered, Barnaby uneasily crawled closer to Kotetsu. "I suppose that's fine."

After a few bumped knees and spills of hot chocolate, the blanket was set with one side over each man's shoulder.

"It's a little snug, but you'll warm up," the older man's voice was reassuring as he wriggled under the blanket, pressing the side of his leg against Barnaby.

"Thank-you," Barnaby's attention was grabbed by a stream of light zipping through the sky. It was soon followed by another, and more, until a section of the sky was spitting white lines of light along the darkness.

"Bunny, look," Kotetsu said, but both of them were already gazing up the meteors as they soared along the dark satin sky.

Each meteor was only visible for a moment before it disappeared into darkness, fading into the subtle gradient of the night sky. Quick sparks of light that zoomed along, intermingled among the static stars, bright and bursting into the atmosphere. Barnaby wanted to count them, but it was impossible, they disappeared and appeared with such hast there was no way to know. It was beautiful; untouchable streamers of light dancing across the sky with grace that couldn't be manipulated or measured.

As Barnaby watched in silence, mesmerized by the glorious spontaneity of each meteor, he could feel Kotetsu edging closer to him.

The warmth of the older man's hand caused Barnaby to take his eyes off the lights and look down as Kotetsu's hand entangled itself shyly around Barnaby's own. Quizzical expression on his face, Barnaby raised his eyes to meet with Kotetsu's.

Nervous, but determined, Kotetsu leaned forward, placing a kiss to the corner of Barnaby's mouth. Trembling, the older man recoiled, eyes closed, he tried again. This time, their lips pressed against each other with more accuracy.

Warm from the hot chocolate, and a little tight from anxiety, their lips remained together for only a few moments.

Kotetsu withdrew first, opening his eyes meekly as he did. The look on his face wasn't one of pure confidence, but rather coyness and pride. A tentative smile was on his lips when he brought up his hand, stroking his fingertips along Barnaby's jaw until his hand gradually nestled in the apple of the younger man's cheek.

Against his own instinct to reject the contact, Barnaby nuzzled against the hand on his face. It was warm, and gentle, perfectly in tune with the emotions Barnaby could feel murmuring within his chest.

"You were right. It was worth it," Barnaby said softly, turning his face away from Kotetsu. His gaze lingered on the portion of the sky where a few errant meteors continued to fall.

"Told you so," Kotetsu said, pressing a gentle, cautious kiss against Barnaby's temple.


End file.
